Army of Taras
Phyletichoi Illyrioi (Illyrian Levy Spearmen) ILLYRIA IS NEW ALBANIA Mainly for geographical convenience, diplomats from Taras would most made contact with these warriors from across the Adriatic Sea. The Government of Taras would most likely use such a unit as shock troops (cannon folder). The most basic and numerous of the infantry units used by Taras were the Phyletichoi Illyrioi. The Illyrians have learned to fight in ordered formations and with short spears and javelins in order to break up the formations of their Greek enemy. They are not particularly reliable soldiers, but they are certainly better than their eastern counterparts. They can give a good account of themselves in battle if deployed properly. They wear no armor, and have only a light shield for protection, so most other infantry will slaughter them in droves. They can fend off light cavalry for a time, if need be. ---- Hoplitai Haploi http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_taxeis_hoplitai.gif We have seen this type of unit available to all nations with an Hellenistic influence. And Taras was no different. The poorest citizens of the Hellenic and Macedonian poleis fought as a militia roughly organized along the lines of other, more professional hoplite soldiers. They are organized in the phalanx and are quite high quality for militia, due to the dogged Hellenic spirit and fighting tradition. They can be expected to hold a line against most light and medium infantry, though they will be devastated by missile troops, as they have virtually no protection from missiles aside from their shields and the bodies of their compatriots. They are still useful against cavalry as no horse will willingly charge a bristling wall of spear points. Hoplitai Haploi, if used properly, can be an inexpensive and very valuable unit, though they will be outclassed against heavier and more professional troops, they can, if well supported, hold the line far better than one would expect of a militia. ---- Phalangitai Deuteroi http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_taxeis_phalangitai.gif The Phalangitai Deuteroi are wealthier members of Macedonian or Taras society than the majority of peasants, but are still not in the class required to be considered Pezhetairoi (voting property owners), yet they can afford better equipment than their poorer taxeis hoplitai brethren. They are armored in good Phrygian helmets, quilted cloth armor that can dampen the effects of missiles, and are armed with the dreaded sarissa, a six meter long pike. They are disciplined enough to hold a line well, and as property owners, have a lot to lose if a battle does not go their way. They can be used as decent defensive infantry, well able to hold their own against most enemies, so long as that enemy is attacking from the front. They are still vulnerable to missiles and flanking attacks, though not as vulnerable as their less wealthy compatriots. They are more disciplined and better motivated than their Asian or Egyptian counterparts in the armies of the Seleucid or Ptolemy-Egypt. ---- Akontistai (Hellenic Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_akontistai.gif Another unit we see in all Hellenic influenced states. Skirmishers were important to anyones battle lines in an attempt to weaken their enemies formations. Those unlucky enough to be extremely poor freedmen were pressed into service as psiloi, missile units, and the lowest class of Hellene infantry. The psiloi were divided into three parts: javelineers, slingers, and archers. The javelin-armed psiloi, the akonistai, were ragged peasants armed with javelins and small knives. Their function was simply to throw their missiles and then run as fast as possible to safety behind the hoplitai lines. They were used for skirmishing and to provide a demoralizing hail of missile fire during the grinding battle between the two phalanxes. Never use akonistai in melee except as diversionary fodder or as a flanking force; roles in which they don't excel, but might actually be better than nothing. They have their uses, as their javelins are still sharp and deadly, but they were often used only as light skirmishers or as a last resort in Hellenic armies for obvious reasons. ---- Sphendonetai (Hellenic Slingers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_sphendonetai.gif Sphendonetai are the second branch of the psiloi, and are only marginally more useful than their compatriots with javelins. Their sphendonai (slings) can prove deadly weapons, being able to crush bones and armor, and shatter shields from a distance, but they are mainly used to harass and annoy enemy soldiers to force a premature or rash action. Since a sphendone is an easily constructed weapon, and ammo is readily available in Hellas' rocky terrain, Sphendonetai are mostly poor peasants and shepherds that use this weapon to provide a meager amount of protein in their already poor diet or use their weapons to keep predators away from their flocks. ---- Toxotai (Hellenic Archers http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_toxotai.gif Toxotai are the third branch of the psiloi, the archers of Hellenic and Macedonian armies. They are generally from the upper end of the poor and recruited from mountainous regions where the use of the bow is an essential skill to keep one's flock of sheep safe from roving predators. Toxotai are well trained in a manner of speaking, that being that they are using their weapon of choice (often of necessity) from birth. They are decent archers, but are nowhere near as professional as the archers from the east and south. They mostly use the short bow, which means that they are often outgunned by their counterparts from other lands. This reflects their secondary role in a Hellenic army. As most missile units, they will be cut to ribbons in melee, so they should be well protected from enemy ranks. ---- Phyletichoi Illyrioi (Illyrian Levy Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_illyrian_levies.gif Mainly for geographical convenience, diplomats from Taras would most made contact with these warriors from across the Adriatic Sea. The Government of Taras would most likely use such a unit as shock troops (cannon folder). The most basic and numerous of the infantry units used by Taras were the Phyletichoi Illyrioi. The Illyrians have learned to fight in ordered formations and with short spears and javelins in order to break up the formations of their Greek enemy. They are not particularly reliable soldiers, but they are certainly better than their eastern counterparts. They can give a good account of themselves in battle if deployed properly. They wear no armor, and have only a light shield for protection, so most other infantry will slaughter them in droves. They can fend off light cavalry for a time, if need be. ---- Hoplitai http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_hoplitai.gif For centuries the Greeks had been building settlements in Italy. With these settlements came of course the influence these settlers provided. And they continued certian traditions from home, such was this unit. Even though the Macedonian phalangitai has become the dominant infantry type among the Hellenic powers, the hoplitai of old, those who fight in much the same manner as the Hellenes of Thermopylai, Marathon and Plataiai did, are still around defending their poleis. Each hoplites is equipped with linen or leather armor, an aspis shield, greaves, the attic style helmet and of course, his spear. Their equipment might have changed since the battles of a centuries past, but their tactics has not. The hoplitai still fight in the phalanx formation, often eight man deep whose purpose is to advance forward upon the enemy line, tie them and to whittle them down through attrition. ---- Peltastai (Hellenic Heavy Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_peltastai.gif The Peltastai is a type of elite skirmisher that sacrifices heavy arms and armor for mobility and range. They are armored in linen and carry a medium sized ovular shield. Originally, they carried a crescent shaped 'pelta' shield, originated in Thrace and gave the peltastai their name, but this was phased out in the fourth century. Their armaments consist of several javelins and a sword. This panoply makes them light and mobile, but still able to engage in melee after their javelins have been thrown. They are a versatile unit but one must remember that their primary arms are javelins, and they are not equipped to stand toe to toe with heavier infantry. Their role is one of speed, harassment, and critical flanking maneuvers. ---- Hippeis http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_hippeis.gif Hellenic cavalry is not the most awe inspiring and powerful in the world, but nothing to be scoffed at either. Hippeis are a mix of good old fashioned Hellene know-how with the practical needs for an effective medium cavalry force. The result is the wedding of linen armor, Attik helmets, and hoplon shields to cavalry spears and the xiphos producing a warrior with excellent all-round equipment. Since they are mainly drawn from elite nobility, these cavalrymen have high morale and good discipline. They ride stout horses whose stock was imported from the north. They are an able, if not spectacular, medium cavalry. ---- Hippakontistai (Hellenic Skirmisher Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_hippakontistai.gif Hippos Akontistes (literally "javelin horsemen") are the standard among Hellene light cavalry. They are lightly armored, often wearing nothing but padded cloth for protection. The key to their method of warfare is speed, and they are armed accordingly. They ride small, but swift horses and harass enemy infantry and heavy cavalry with javelins. This is their primary use, because their light armor is really a detriment when they are engaged in any kind of melee combat. Their swords and shields are simply no counter to lances or heavier cavalry swords. ---- Illyrioi Hippeis (Illyrian Light Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_illyroi_hippeis.gif The Illyrioi field a light cavalry that has surprising tenacity on the battlefield. Armed with spears and axes, they are ideal for riding down routing infantry and attacking the flanks of vulnerable phalanxes. While not quite as useful as some cavalry, they have a definite presence as a somewhat inexpensive all-purpose melee cavalry. ---- Illyrioi Thureophoroi (Illyrian Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_illyrian_thureophoroi.gif This unit like many fron Illyria. Should show the reliance Taras had with this people to provide man power to the Armies of Taras. Even though they had many influences from Macedonia and Greece, Taras could no rely on them for manpower needs or the need for military units against the ever expanding Roman state. Illyrians have often been a strong and independent foe of their Greek neighbors for some time. During this period, there has been a fair amount of cultural and military influence, despite Hellenic pride, both ways. The Illyrians have learned to fight in ordered formations and with short spears and javelins in order to break up the formations of their Greek enemy. This makes them a dangerous and versatile enemy, due to the fact that they carry an inordinate amount of light javelins and follow a literal shower of these javelins with a thunderous charge. They are impetuous infantry, and can best be utilized in realizing what they are not, and that is Theurophoroi. Though the tactics are similar, Illyrians are not equipped to fight as heavy infantry for long, but should be reserved until after all their javelins have been spent and the enemy has been engaged by heavier infantry. If this is done, they can become a key unit in the army of any general with enough gold to afford them. ---- Illyrioi Thorakitai (Illyrian Heavy Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_illyrian_thorakitai.gif It can also be said that even though Rome itself wasn't the complete threat, it was Rome's allies the Samnites you may have to be careful off. And with Rome becoming a more powerful state, despite the last war, Rome is still on the rise. Illyrian veterans often acquire a measure of prestige in the army of Taras. They are armored in lamellar that they’ve purchased from the wealth amassed during campaigning. They are more disciplined than their greener cousins, and are often one of the last units on the battlefield. Armed with spears and heavy javelins, they are a perfect heavy infantry unit with real staying power. ---- Agrianikoi Pelekephoroi (Agrianian Assault Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_agrianiai_pellek.gif The Agrianians are an Illyrian tribe that has many Thracian influences. Most now live in northern Macedonia, where they are actively recruited. The Agrianians are famed for their acrobatics and climbing ability, and are well known as an exceedingly fierce tribe. They've been recruited by the Macedonians in large numbers for many years, and are now indebted to the Macedonian king for protecting them against the huge invasion of the Galatians. They wear little in the way of armor, wearing only a small round bronze breastplate that doubles as a bowl and leather greaves that protect their legs from the jagged rocks. They carry daggers and axes, both modified to use as climbing tools. Their daggers are particularly long and specially shaped to make them both climbing spikes and excellent melee weapons. They actually have a fairly advanced martial art based around these weapons. They carry thureoi and wear attic helmets, and round out their equipment with javelins. Agrianians are famous javelineers, able to throw their javelins farther and with more force than many others. They are best used as assault infantry, their javelins, speed, and axes can work wonders on heavier troops. They are fanatic soldiers who often lose themselves into a battle frenzy, able to tackle enemies with far more armor. They are among the best and fastest infantry available to the Macedonian Kingdom. ---- Molosson Agema (Epeiros Heavy Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_molossianagema.gif Historically they (Taras) did not have the ‘tradition’ of Alexandros to call upon, but they did have the ingenuity and forethought of Pyrrhos. Taras guard cavalry are more lightly armored than their Macedonian counterparts, but they make up for this with an agility born of horsemanship in the mountains and valleys of Illryia. They are armed with the typical heavy cavalry equipment: a xyston, kopis, Boeotian helmet, and metal cuirass. However, they ride unarmored horses and are much faster than most heavy cavalry. ---- Hippeis Tarantinoi (Tarantine Elite Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/taras_tarentinoi.gif Hippeis Tarantinoi are a superb elite cavalry that long ago made their home city of Taras, on the southern coast of Italia, famous for its own modest equestrian tradition. They wear light, high quality linen armor and charge into combat with a curved kopis blade and several javelins to weaken enemies for their charge or sustained melee fighting. In appearance and style they are a distinct, traditional Hellenic light cavalry, but fight with far more skill then their less recognizable predecessors from Hellas itself. As a force, they can be relied upon in any situation to perform as missile cavalry or as melee troops, providing that they do not get bogged down in the thick of battle. ---- These are examples of the units the Army of Taras may have had available to them. Historically many of these units were used the Pyrrhic War. Category:Military